Plue
|english voice= Majken Bullard |key= |image gallery= yes }} Plue aka Nikora, "The Canis Minor" (ニコラ Nikora) is a Silver Keys' Celestial Spirit that has no obvious combat abilities and is stated to usually be kept as a pet for low-powered Mages, but is as powerful as any other character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 11 Lucy Heartfilia seems to use hers, named Plue, as a pet and a comical character. Nikora keys are shown to have been sold for as little as 20,000 .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 Appearance Plue is a short, stout white creature (who is commonly referred to as a dog by Natsu Dragneel) with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose (reminiscent of a carrot from the side, thus giving him the slight appearance of a snowman) . His body is often shaking nervously, though this doesn't always occur. He cannot speak besides saying "puu-puun", although Natsu seems to be able to understand this. He mostly communicates by using gestures and motions which Lucy finds adorable. Personality When Lucy first contracted Plue, he only agreed to be summoned on Tuesdays until Thursdays (in the manga)/ Sundays (in the anime English dub). As the series progresses, however, it is shown that Plue is available anytime and that Lucy doesn't seem to summon him and yet he appears. Because he is not designed for combat, he serves as a cute pet for his master instead. Plue enjoys sweets and shares a close friendship with Happy. Their good relationship could be accounted for the fact that they are always together during Team Natsu's missions, as well as their almost similar attitudes. Happy and Plue often tease Lucy and Loke. Synopsis Daybreak arc In order to show Natsu and Happy how contracts with Celestial Spirits are made, Lucy summons Plue for the first time and demonstrates it to the two. However, because of Plue's peculiar appearance, Natsu and Happy saw him as a failure. When Plue "speaks" for the first time, Natsu seems to be able to understand him, whereas Lucy could not. It is also Plue who first suggested to Natsu that he and Lucy form a team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-11 Lullaby arc Plue is seen beside Lucy when Mirajane tells her to go along with Natsu, Gray and Erza to be their mediator.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 3 Lucy carries Plue while seeing Gray and Natsu arguing. Plue is still being carried while Erza discusses the dark guild Eisenwald and Lullaby on the train. He is seen soaked when Lucy shakes in fear after hearing about Erigor, saying that she wants to go home and wants no part of it. Afterwards, while on the train, Plue is seen eating along with everyone else.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 5 Galuna Island arc In a battle against Sherry Blendy--a Mage capable of controlling anything that is not human, like puppets--Lucy purposely summons Plue, knowing he will be used against her. Once under Sherry's control, "evil" appears on Plue's forehead, his eyes glow, and he runs aggressively towards Lucy. His noncombatant nature, however, prevents him from harming Lucy despite the flurry of kicks and punches he releases at her lower half. Once Sherry releases the control on Plue, he immediately apologizes to his owner, and returns to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 3-4Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 14 Loke arc After arguing with Loke, Lucy leaves with Happy and Plue, and the latter seems to recognize Loke. Plue is later summoned along with all of Lucy's Spirits in order to persuade the Celestial Spirit King to let Loke return to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 5 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tenrou Island arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. X791 arc Upon returning to the present time, Lucy heads home with Plue, but was not allowed in her apartment by the landlady because of the seven years of rent she owes. Lucy then talks to Plue about her father, whom she finally decided to visit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 11-15 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc While training for the Grand Magic Games, Lucy and her friends are brought by Virgo to the Celestial Spirit World, where the Spirits, headed by their King, celebrate their return from Tenrou Island. During the festivities, Plue greets Carla and Happy, together with other dozens of Nikora's behind him, who lift the two into the air. Plue then dances with Happy as Lyra plays her harp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-15 Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Plue is shown to have enough speed to dance faster than one of Daphne's Lizardmen.Fairy Tail: Episode 70 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Plue cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Stats Appearances in Other Media Omakes Megane-Fairy Lucy lends Plue's Gate Key to Shinagawa so the latter may summon Plue in order to demonstrate his ability to perform Magic to Makarov. However, Shinagawa ends up summoning a deformed version of the Spirit instead.Fairy Tail Omake Special: Fairy-Megane, Pages 17-19 Welcome to Fairy Hills! Plue accompanies Lucy in investigating a job request from Fairy Hills where they meet Hilda, the client, who assigns Lucy for the job.Fairy Tail Omake: Chapter 161.5 - Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 4 Happy in Boots Plue is the first "animal" that Happy captures with his sack and also the first present to the king and princess of the kingdom.Fairy Tail Omake Special: Happy in Boots, Pages 4-5 OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Plue appears as the Fairy Academy principal during the assembly called by Carla as a lecture to the delinquent students. He delivers his speech in a dance that is only understood by Natsu and Carla, both moved to tears over Plue's apparently very inspirational spiel.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA 2 Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Plue appears as a playable character in DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Plue possess the following moves: *'Main': Plue Attack *'Sub 1': Plue Copter *'Sub 2': Plue Healing *'Sub 3': Plue Eye *'Super': Plue Sonic Trivia *Nikora is the only "dog" Happy likes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Cover *Happy plays a trick on Lucy by feigning a voice for Plue. Happy makes a reference to Rave Master, saying that Plue is the servant of a hero with a sacred stone, Haru and the Rave respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 10-11 *A special restriction made by Hiro Mashima stated that the number of lines on Plue's nose must be 5, no more, no less. *Plue gets very wrinkly in hot water. *Plue's character was featured in Hiro Mashima's previous work, Rave Master. *In the first episode of "Fairy Tail" (English dub) Lucy called Plue's key "Canis Minor the white dog" instead of "Nikora the Canis minor".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1 ** In the Manga chapter 1 Lucy called Plue's key "White Doggy" instead of "Nikora the Canis Minor".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 12 Battles & Events *Lucy Makes a Contract With Nikora *Team Natsu's Formation *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Sherry Blendi|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Sherry Blendi]] *[[Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Daphne's Lizardmen|Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Daphne's Lizardmen]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Kain Hikaru]] (Anime Only) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male Category:Needs Help